Love Conquers All
by anniek281
Summary: The Battle of Hogwarts is over are moving on engagements,marriage,babies all up until seventeen years after the Battle, when Albus Severus Potter goes to Hogwarts.What was left out. characters unless noted ,belong to J.K. Rowling
1. An Engagement at Last

Ginny and Harry had been dating for three years,since just after the Battle of was their anniversary and everyone expected Harry to all wonder what he was waiting for,Harry and Ginny practically lived was a fact that everyone but Mrs. Weasley knew.

Harry wouldn't tell Ginny were he was taking her all she knew was that it was in Muggle London,and she should dress had just finished putting on the dress Harry had recently bought her when she heard the doorbell of her Hollyhead flat."Come in!" Ginny called excitedly.

Ginny soon felt those all to farmiliar arms slip around her waist,and Harry rested his stubbly chin on her shoulder."Guess who?" "Hmmm...Taylor Lautner?"Ginny giggled while snaking around to peck Harry on the cheek."Hello,are you going to tell me were you're taking me?' "asked Ginny."If I told you that it wouldn't be much of a surprise, now would it."came the reply.

Thirty minutes later,Ginny found herself in her favorite was the restraunt they had their first date at, an Italian restraunt called_** Chizella's**_.Harry had even reserved the booth they had sat in,and they ordered the same thing they'd had all that time ago.

Ginny was surprised when a giant chocolate cake,her favorite,was delivered to their surprise was even greater when she saw a ringbox in the middle of the took the box from the cake,and got down on one knee in front of a already misty-eyed Ginny."Ginerva Molly Weasley,will you marry me?"Ginny could only in the packed restraunt had been listening and now threw herself into Harry's arms.


	2. Good News All Around!

Ginny woke up the next morning,and her eyes flew to her ring ring was beautiful it was a golden band,with the inscription "Love Conquers All",and a beautiful diamond on had cried when she'd read the engraving.

She wanted to show her mother as soon as she got to the Burrow,but she took her ring off and stored it safely in her and Harry planned to tell the whole family at once during Sunday dinner.

As soon as Ginny came through the Burrow's fireplace,it was to hot to walk from the apparation point,Molly's eyes seem to fly to Ginny's ring could see the dissapoitment in her eyes when there was no ring."Mum,I know what your thinking,but remember you've already got Bill and Percy here,and George is engaged to Angelina."Maybe this would be fun after all if only to see the look on her mum's face later.

Everyone else arrived around five for Sunday who had been off,and decided to spend the day with her mum was definitly glad for the company.

Bill and Fleur,who was pregnant,came through the fireplace came Percy,Audrey,Ron,Hermione,who was dating Ron,and Harry.

Diner was done by around anxiously held Harry's hand under the table while fingering the ring in her squeezed Harry's hand.

Suddenly,she stood up."Everyone we have an announcement to make",she glanced at Harry who gave her a loving eyes now glanced her ring finger,which she had carefully put the ring back on,she held up her hand "we're engaged!" began to cry and hugged her daughter "My baby,my baby..." clapped Harry on the back so did Bill,Fleur,Charlie(who had unexpectantly came),Percy,Audrey,George,Ron,and Hermione.

The rest of the night was spent as happily as it had went back to Harry's after making it even better for her.

Things were in full swing at the Burrow after had a game that next day so she had most of the day off,and took full advantage of the time Ginny got to the Burrow had a full list of things that needed to be looked as if she had been up all night.

"Mum," said Ginny "how long have you been at this?"Mrs. Weasley looked up surprised she'd been so busy she hadn't noticed Ginny come in." Oh,all ?" " do know it's eight o'clock in the morning,right?

"My,my,my...well when there's work to be I've just finished a list of everything we need to do." Wow" GInny said,Mum slow down we're going to have plenty of and Harry talked about want to have the wedding on our anniversary,exactly one year after we got I'm still trying to wrap my mind around the idea of being engaged,but since I'm here I might as well get something done." "Great now first things first dear you need to pick a theme for your wedding.I've got some magizines here with some lovely you have one in mind?" "No,not really when I was little all I thought sbout was the dress,and the shoes,and Auntie saying how badly her tiara clashed with my hair."Mrs. Weasley laughed at this.

So Ginny was thrown into a morning of flipping threw magizines,but she couldn't find the right was definitly glad when she looked up at the clock it was one and she had an excuse to had to pick up Harry's godson,Teddy, from Andromeda,Teddy's grandma.

Teddy was very glad to see had been a few weeks since he'ed stayed wih immediatly saw the ringon inny's finger,and seeing this Ginny told congratulated Ginny and had Teddy do the asked if they had a date yet knowing Mrs. told her the date which Andromeda thought was cute .

With that Ginny and Teddy were of to Number 12 Grimmauld Place were Harry had moved into shortly after the war,and waited for Harry to get off work.


	3. Press Release

A/N Thanks to the two people who are following me and the one person who reveiwed this next chapter is for you,but can we try for another reveiw?Just askin' Also I don't think I made it clear before Ginny and Harry anniversary is just days after the BATTLE ANNIVERSARY as we are going by first I plan on at some time fixing the first chapter it's riddled with errors.

"Unkie 'arry"was the first thing Harry heard upon apparating back home after the hard day's work at the ran into his arm,like he always did."Hi,Teddy!",Harry laughed."Have you been good?"

Suddenly Harry call from the bedroom,"Harry can youcome here for a minute?"So,Harry sat Teddy down to his blocks and went into the bedroom were he found Ginny sitting on the had her gym bag she was ready for the game.

Harry went over to the bed and gently kissed Ginny on the forhead"Hello, was your day?"It was fine but I spent the morning looking through wedding magizines with insisted we at least try to pick a theme.""So,did you pick one?""No,of course not."Harry sensed a bit of defensivness here,so he changed the subject.

"So,I know you didn't call me i her to talk about the morning you spent with 't get me wrong it sounds interedting,but what's it that you need, my lady?"sad Harrywith a silly bow that made Ginny laugh.

Harry had also warmed Ginny's heart with his words, her mum was his.

"Well,"said Ginny still laughing "I want you to bring Teddy to the ,Dad,and the rest will be there to.I'm going to tell Gwynog after the match.I want all of my family there to celebrate,_**all**_ of my family so invite Andromeda, it was Harry's turn to smile.

Later that night the whole Weasely gang,Harry,Andromeda,and Teddy,who was playing with Billand Fleur's eldest Victoire, were at the was due with her second child in about a hadn't wanted to go to the game,because she was painstakingly aware of every possibly danger to her unborn had taken much coaxing from Bill for her to realize they would be in a box,and therefor safe from any rouge .Weasley had been surprised,but could only be surprised.

Soon the game Weasley,Seeker,was playing for the love of her life that didn't know why,but she felt as if she had to win for final score Holly-Head Harpies 990-Chudley Cannons 40,much to Ron's dissapointment.

So it was in high spirits that Ginny approached Gwynog Jones,Holly-Head Harpies trainerand manager,hand in hand with her fiance."Gweyn"Said Ginny using the team's nickname for their trainer"I have something to tell you." "Hmm.."said Gwenog only half listening."You're going to want to make a press release."That got Gwenog's attention!Ginny held up her hand which Harry happened to be holding"We're engaged!"

Gwenog was all had been right within a week the happy couple was on every wizarding magizine there is.


	4. Desisions,Desisions

**A/N I've actually written up to chapter 6!But I'm not going to update them all at once,because I'm having some trouble writting Chapter 6 and need something to update in check out my one-shot "**_**Mirror of Erised Revalation:Professor Snape**_**",and I'm working on one now to clear my head called "**_**Animagi Polyjuice**_**" that I'm really excited for a great rose/scorpius fic chec out HP-Forever-XX page. Without further adu Chapter 4**

Gwynog was all had been right,within a week the happy couple was on the cover of every wizarding magizine there started to feel the pressure the press was putting on them for wedding details.

Giiny had the vague idea of a color scheme,but really only an idea of pearl,gold and only hoped it would work on the bridesmaid' than that she couldn't seen to get Faeries off her mind.

Then there were the simpler venue had been decided from the wedding would be at the also decided on very little there was the guest put it off for about a she finally decided to just get it over with.

They were all sittung at the table for another infamous family dinner,when she decided to work on it after,so when everyone cleared out,and her Mum was sending the dishes to the sink she stayed behind."Mum,"she said"I've been thinking ,and I want to get a rough draft of the guest press has been all over me 'Who's invited?Who's invited?',and the truth is I don't know.

"I thought you'd never ask!"exclaimed Mrs. Weasley clearly pleased."I was staying off your back,because who's invited to your wedding is your desision.I was going to wait until we absolutly had to but you guys stay after everyone else,and we'll get started.

Slowly,everyone trickle out of the and Fleur since Victoire was tired,and Fleur wasn't feeling the rest of the family all left Harry and Ginny behind them.

Harry and Ginny decided to just spend the next day was was off on Saturdays and Ginny had a game so she had most of the day and Mrs. Weasley worked late into the night,inviting all of the family,members of the DA,Order of the Phoenix,and just about everyone else Ginny really wanted to invite.

Ginny insisted that all those loved one who died during the war have any honorary even went as far as to get a perch in Hedwig's honor,a gesture that Harry to tears.

Around midnight however Bill suddenly came through the fireplace .'Fleur's gone into labor!She's already at St. Mungo's."Ginny and Mrs. Weasley tore the house going to wake the men.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

They finally arrived at St. Mungo's aroung 12:30 a. else arrived shortly,they were all excited about the newest Weasley.

They spent the next few hours waiting for any news, during which time Ginny fell asleep in Harry's lap. Around 2 Bill came out asking for was sorry to do it but he woke her.

Mrs. Weasley began to argue that she get to see her grand-daughter,but was silenced by her Ginny got to Fleur's room she smiled at what she the bed was a very tired Fleur smiling at her second daughter Dominque.

Fleur looked up smiling at Ginny as she entered the room,"Hello,Ginny!"Fleur beamed."Look at her Dominque Ginerva Weasley!"

"G-Generva?"stuttered Ginny. "Yes we had a question for you actually,as you now Gabrielle's Vic's godmother,"started you Dom's?',finished Fleur."Yes!Yes,yes,yes!I would be honored!"

"Wonderful!"exclaimed Fleur,"Do you want to hold her?" "Oh,certainly!"said gently handed the bundle of pink that was Dominque to little baby cooed up at now came to stand by girls had forgotten Harry and Bill were in the room."She's adorable!" said Harry."She certainly is."


End file.
